Extreme Makeover: CSI Edition
by darthgeek08
Summary: Ty comes to the rescue for a CSI in need. GSR.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Extreme Makeover:Home Edition.**

This is dedicated to the people over at YTDAW who dared me to write this. shotinthedark, Sprogy, chayito19, Dragon86, CarefullyAskingGrace, morladupin and most of all CSIFreak who set this thing in motion, this is all of yalls fault. : PChapter one should be up tomorrow, but this is all you get for now.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Somebody up there really did not like her.

Sara kicked through the debris that was once her living room. It figured that only a month after she bought her first house, all of it would be destroyed. True the firefighters had gotten there in time to save most of the quaint ranch style home, but she couldn't live here now, not like this. No kitchen, bathroom, air conditioning. All that was left was the master bedroom, the garage, and the support beams.

She knelt and picked up a picture frame, or what was left of it. She rubbed away the soot with her jacket sleeve. It was a picture of her parents in a more peaceful moment. Breakfast '77 was the inscription on the back, she remembered. Funny how normal they looked; her father eating cereal, her mother clipping coupons.

She sighed in defeat and walked out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. There in a pile were the remnants of her belongings. They never stood a chance; they'd all been in neat little stacks waiting to be unpacked. She swore she'd get around to it, but work had consumed her.

_Work._

She cursed under her breath. The way news traveled she wouldn't be surprised if the whole lab knew about it by now. Then the calls would start. She could already hear the voices weighted down with pity.

Gritting her teeth, she set her mind on sorting out the odds and ends of her life. There would be order again. She had fallen in love with this house, but it was gone. She could let go of it. She'd find a new home, one she loved even more. And she would do it alone as she always had.

Grissom took a long draw of orange juice and stared blankly at his big screen TV. His mind wasn't on the mating habits of migratory birds, though. Sara hadn't come in last night. She told him she had some things to take care of. Greg had told him about the fire.

He couldn't be entirely sure on the details, gossip could rarely be trusted, but Warrick and Nick had both been singing the same tune. Why hadn't she told him?

He could see her alone, trying to make sense of all that chaos. He wanted to help her, but somehow he felt his presence wouldn't be a welcome one at the moment. That thought left him agitated and the pompous, overbearing accent of the documentary narrator wasn't helping.

He angrily pushed the buttons on his remote until he came to some decorating show. Grissom was about to continue when something caught his attention. A well-built man with a tuft of chin hair was talking about his special project for a young blind boy.

An hour later, Grissom was right there with the family as there new home and life was revealed. It was enough to make even his eyes water. And as the family's delight and thankfulness grew, the wheels in Grissom's head began to turn. When the credits rolled He hopped on his computer and learned all he could about Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.

If he couldn't give Sara himself he could give her the next best thing: a home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

I had this typed yesterday but I had a Latin party and homework to deal with first. Chapter Two should be up by next Tuesday.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_3 months later…_

"Good Morning Ms. Sidle!"

Sara jerked her head up from the microscope. A vaguely familiar man with a bullhorn was walking toward her with a camera crew in tow. The man had on a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his chest and biceps. Sara noticed also that although shift had ended three hours ago, everyone from Graveyard was along side him.

She stood as they all entered the layout room.

The man in the lead set down his megaphone and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Ty, and I hear you've been having some house troubles."

Sara couldn't conceal her excitement and she forwent his hand and launched her self into his arms. Tears streamed down her face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She trembled as she pulled away and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "But who--?"

He smiled brightly, a dimple carved into his cheek. "I'm on strict orders not to tell you until your new house is revealed."

"I work for the best crime lab in the country. I have my ways." She winked at him.

Ty chuckled and ran a hand through his sun bleached hair. "I'm sure you do, but right now you have a plane to catch."

Everyone, with the exception of Ecklie, who looked liked he was about to pop a vein, cheered as Sara was led out of the lab. Outside a limousine awaited her.

Ty held up a finger, "One more thing before you say your goodbyes. Since we usually don't do this for one person, you are allowed to bring a guest with you to Hawaii."

Sara's gaze briefly landed on Grissom, who was standing on the edge of the crowd. Maybe he'd—Pfff, yeah and she was the queen of England. She shook her head and turned to Catherine. "What do you say?"

Her jaw dropped, "Me? W—Well I can't. Lindsey—"

Ty held up his hands, "One more person won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Catherine looked to Ty first, and then Sara.

"Yeah, of course."

Catherine screeched with joy and hugged Ty, a little longer than was socially acceptable. Ty cleared his throat, "You gals better get going. We have a house to build."

Sara said goodbye to the guys, giving each a hug, a nod for Grissom, and a smirk for Sofia. Catherine followed suit and then they were in the back of the limo pulling away from Westfall Avenue. Though the producer was talking to her, Sara's attention was on the fading visage of her boss. The tinted glass prevented him from seeing her, but his eyes were locked with hers until the vehicle turned a corner and the lab was out of sight.

The producer had her sign various documents giving up the rights to her house for the week. He then had her film a set on her reaction to the news. She tried not to cry again as she spoke, but Sara was just so relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

An hour later they had Lindsey and their luggage and were on a private jet from McCarran to LAX. Lindsey was listening to her iPod entirely too loud and Catherine was idly flipping through a month old edition of Vogue. Sara couldn't hide her curiosity any longer.

"Catherine, you wouldn't happen to know who sent my name in, would you?"

She closed her magazine and thought for a moment. "I was thinking Greg, but somehow that doesn't feel right." They remained contemplative, then "What about Grissom?"

Sara nearly choked on her water. "Grissom?"

"It sounds like him doesn't it? I mean don't deal with something directly, but still manage to fix it?"

"Yeah, Grissom."

Sara left that alone for now. It sounded dangerous. She opened her forensics journal and let herself be absorbed by the plans for a machine that would analyze DNA samples in less than five minutes. Yeah, right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

Yeah, I know. I lied. This is five days late but I have a good reason. I had Finals to study for. Oh, well. It's here now. I won't give an exact day for the next chapter but it should take me 1 to 365 days for it.

* * *

The Extreme Makeover Design team waited for Ty in the RV. They were a lot like the Graveyard shift of CSI. They'd been through so much and knew each other very well. Conversation was light and easy, as they discussed their current project, gathering details like the criminalists would with a crime.

Michael, the interior designer, asked, "So did Sara's fiancé say anything about what she likes?"

Paige, the carpentry designer, tilted her head to the side, "The fiancé?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, Gil"

Daniel, the newest designer's, eyes squinted in confusion, "Gil and Sara are engaged?"

Eduardo, exteriors, leaned forward, "I thought that's why we were building this house. You know as sort of a pseudo engagement gift."

"Then why didn't Sara take Gil to Hawaii?" Daniel asked.

Paige shrugged, "Well he is her boss."

Further inquiry was halted when Ty came bounding up the RV steps. "Ok, guys, now I want to show you Gil's entry tape." He put the tape he was carrying into the VCR directly below the TV, in the living room/ dining room/ kitchen area of the bus. Everyone was quiet as the tape played.

The first image was of Grissom sitting at his desk, contemplation etched on his face. He then glanced at something beside the camera. "You ready Archie?" The A/V tech must've nodded because he straightened and spoke as if he was in court. "ABC, my name is Gilbert Grissom, and I've got a gal named Sara. Ever since she moved here from San Francisco she's always been a bright spot in our somewhat gloomy job and day in and day out she is always ready with a smile on her face when someone needs it. A few months ago, though, she told me about her past." He paused a moment, then shook his head. "It still amazes me that she could go through what's she's gone through and still have the courage to subject herself to the pain of others as often as us CSIs do."

Grissom shifted in his seat, uncomfortable to be speaking in strings of long sentences about something other than forensics. He looked down at his clasped hands which were resting on a once crumpled paper. As if he just remembered it he held it up, examining it as finely as a microscopic fiber. "A month ago she bought her first home." He turned the rumpled paper around, presenting his piece of evidence to the jury. It was a flyer for a one bedroom ranch home. It was simple, but elegant with yellow siding and a sky blue door. A solitary tree stood in the center of the front lawn. Grissom lowered the paper again and laced his fingers.

"This is what her house looks like now."

The video cut to a charred skeleton of a house only recognizable from the tree in the yard. More footage showed the blackened interior. Exposed foundation, curled linoleum, scorched walls, all narrated in an opera with Grissom's baritone in the lead.

When it did cut back to the CSI supervisor his glasses were off and he was rubbing his eyes; whether from tears or fatigue was up to the observer. Balancing his specs back on his nose, he lifted his head.

"I know I'm not the most quixotic person in the world, but I've always tried to be there for Sara the best way I knew how. This time, though, I'm out of my league. So, please, Extreme Makeover, help me give Sara a home."

The TV went fuzzy but before it did the look of utter defeat was burned into the minds of all those present.

After a moment Ty spoke. "I know we aren't used to doing homes for single people, but for Sara I think we'll make an exception."

The design team nodded in unison. Ty said, "Let's get started then."

* * *

According to Ty getting started meant getting to know Sara. Since the person in question was half way to Hawaii and her house destroyed the next obvious place to go was her friends. The first person they asked was Nick.

"What does Sara like?" the Texan repeated. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I've only seen her old apartment a couple of times, but from what I saw it was very modern; lots of books of course. But she needs somewhere to relax."

Then there was Warrick. "What does Sara like." He leaned back, with his hands behind his head, in a pose of relaxation. "She might have mentioned once that her favorite color was purple, maybe maroon. She has a good taste in music, but her collection isn't very large."

Next was Greg whose grin was all knowing. "I'll let you in on a little secret. On Sara's days off, which are few and far between, she likes to volunteer at the animal shelter. I think if she had some sort of pet she'd have a reason to stay at home more often. Oh, and a place to entertain fine people such as myself."

Last on their list was Gil, who looked dumbfounded. "What does Sara like?" _Don't say vegetation. Don't say vegetation. Don't say vegetation. _"She likes vegetation." _And you have a PhD how?_ _Bugs are a lot different from humans and don't roll your eyes at me. I didn't and you should probably elaborate before people stare. Too late. _"What I mean is she's very involved with the environment."_ Good comeback. Thank you. _

A while later the design team was back in the RV and on their way to Sara's house.

"So, based on that what are we thinking?" Ty asked.

"How about we give her a two story home, ultra modern. The first floor will be entirely for her living room, kitchen, and dining room, so she can entertain," said Paige.

Ty nodded, "Daniel?"

Daniel said, "How about we give Sara sort of a relaxation room? You know somewhere she can hang out that doesn't have anything to do with her occupation. Maybe a music room or meditation area or both depending on her mood."

"Go with it. Michael?"

"We should probably go with deep colors and wood. She also needs an entirely new wardrobe."

"Eduardo?"

"Because of the intense desert heat plants would be hard to grow. How about we build her her own indoor paradise? A natural looking pool with a waterfall surrounded by a garden."

"Ok and I'll take her bedroom as my special project."

Right on cue the bus stopped. Ty stood and rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this, guys."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If it bothers you that much see previous chapters.

Just in time for (insert holiday of choice here). Took longer than I planned. Procrastination is a bummer. But anyways here it is, without further ado...

* * *

Day 2 11:30 AM

"Hello, Sara! Ty here!"

Sara, Catherine and Lindsay, who had her iPod headphones jammed dangerously in her ears and was doing a marvelous job looking bored, were sitting around a patio table with the Pacific a brilliant cerulean stretching out behind them. On the bamboo tabletop in front of them sat a laptop, a video playing across the screen.

Ty was his usual chipper self as he pointed the camera at Sara's soon to be destroyed home. "Take one final look at it Sara, because this is the last time you'll see it."

He rotated the camera back to himself and smiled cheerfully. "What you may not know though is we have a little competition involved here."

"I'm sure you remember these guys." Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Grissom were all lined up a few yards from her house decked out in their CSI coveralls, hardhats, and goggles, armed with sledgehammers. On the other side of the yard was the design team, dressed in much the same way.

In the background Ty was explaining the "competition." "How it works is that each team has one hour to demolish as most of the house as possible. The losers have to put on a talent show at the end of the week."

Sara and Catherine laughed as the criminalists' faces fell. Obviously this was the first they'd heard about a talent show. Ty was unfazed though and held his bullhorn to his lips. "Teams ready! On your marks! Get set! Go!"

They all took off towards the house. Warrick reached the front door first, followed closely by Paige and Nick, who got stuck in the door for a moment. Last in was Grissom having not been in as great of shape as the rest of them. He headed straight for the back of the house avoiding the chaos in the living room.

Grissom stood in front of the hallway wall, his head tilted in concentration. Then he picked up the sledgehammer and hit the wall in two spots. His lips tilted slightly as the sheetrock caved in and left a huge gaping hole.

Down the hall Greg had watched Grissom's technique. He tried it out in the bathroom with similar results and chuckled to himself.

Ty acted as commentator. "Well it seems the Forensics team has taken a lead, but I have a feeling the Design team is going to be getting a little help soon." As he said this the roar of an engine erupted from outside.

The next image was of both teams running out the front door as the backhoe of an excavator extended out over the roof. Sara's eyes immediately went to Grissom, who was stuffing one of his specimen jars into his coveralls. She didn't give it a second thought though as the clawed bucket came crashing down. Soon her house was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Cheers broke out and Ty's face came back on screen. "See you soon, Sara. Hope you and Catherine are having a good time." With a wink and a wave he was gone and the video went black.

Sara knew that Extreme Makeover always did a good job and that at the end of the show the families were always overjoyed with their new homes. But until this moment she had felt a sort of foreboding that she had made the wrong choice in allowing complete strangers to build her a house that she might end up hating. Now though no remorse or regret came rushing forth. Instead a feeling of impending excitement elated her to no end.

After conveying these feelings somewhat for the camera, Catherine patted her back in a friendly gesture. "Lindsey and I are going to head over to the pool. Want to join us?"

If it had been any other time Sara might've turned her offer down. In fact she had brought a mountain of books she'd wanted to read. They could wait however. She gave Catherine a smile, "Let me just go change into my suit."

* * *

"The Aeschna rutilus can be found throughout the southwest and central parts of the United States. It is more commonly referred to as the Red-eyed Hawker and is the smallest species of Hawker's to date. It feeds on bugs it catches in the sticky span of its wings. Stays around bodies of water, but will wander in search of food." Grissom closed the book he was reading from and set it on the desk next to a small bug carrier. Inside was the dragonfly in question. "You're a long ways from home little buddy." 

The dragonfly just stared up at him with its glossy ruby eyes. Grissom picked up the carrier and brought it over to the habitat he'd created in an old fish tank. Inside were a few plants, soil, and a pool of water. He released the Hawker into its new home where it contentedly buzzed around, getting a feel for it.

A small knock echoed through his office. "Excuse me, Gil."

Grissom sighed, "Just leave the results on my desk, Hodges."

"Um, Hodges?"

He turned to see an increasingly recognizable man. "Oh, Mr. Pennington. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Grissom walked back over to his desk and sat. "No camera crew?"

Ty transferred the bag he was holding to his other arm. "No. A guy with a massive bald spot chewed us out the first time. Said that we were interfering with the integrity of the lab or something."

"Yeah, he seems to say that a lot. Please come in."

Ty eyed the various jarred specimens warily as he entered and took a seat.

"So, what brings you to our humble lab?"

He leaned forward and handed Grissom the plastic shopping bag. It was heavier than he expected and he had to hold it with two hands. "I found that while we were going through Sara's house."

Grissom pulled the object out of the bag. It was a book; a thick book. _Imms' General Textbook of—_oh. He'd never thought he'd see that book again. The one time he had bought a Christmas gift for a woman. "It's an entomology textbook. What does this have to do with me?"

"Well the inscription inside says, 'From, Grissom.' The design team and I have been wondering if it's just a gift from a boss to an employee, or mentor to pupil, or maybe man to woman."

"You want to know what Sara is to me." It wasn't a question, but Ty nodded anyway. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That, I'm afraid, is a long complicated story that neither of us have time for."

"The contractors are laying down the pavement, Paige and Michael are out shopping for appliances, and Daniel and Eduardo are at Home Depot. I however, am free at the moment."

Grissom glanced at the clock. Technically their shift didn't start for another two hours. He had come in early hoping to get some paperwork done. Looks like that ship had sailed. "I met Sara about nine years ago…"

For the next hour Grissom recapped all the moments he remembered that had Sara in them; the good, the bad, the cringe worthy moments that still made him want to kick himself in the shins. At the end of his retelling, Ty was quiet for a while, contemplative.

"That's all very insightful, but, sir, it still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pennington. I don't think I have one."


End file.
